


非对心碰撞

by hawkandedward



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: must look back in angry
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 2





	非对心碰撞

liam gallagher决定回家。

这里的家并非空间意义，而是心理上的。他下飞机，心里想着lennon在64年也担心进军美国会很麻烦——事实证明这担心多此一举。同样的，liam觉得这次巡演没太可能有差错，其一因为他确实觉得oasis比the beatles伟大；其二则听来不太会被当事人承认——跟着前人的步子总能找到点以前的门路，能走得容易些。

liam在筹备会上表达观点，直说得经纪人无奈打断，“你太傲慢，美国佬大概不买你的账。”两句话以极快语速说出，很难分辨到底是一声感慨一句回答还是作为整体表意因果推测，不过liam满不在乎地耸肩，边晃头发边嘟囔，“管他呢，没开始谁知道。”

现在开始，又不算开始。他到达美国，下登机架，天空呈蔚蓝色，意思是没有云，很晴朗，炽烈的阳光从地外辗转，又被机身推开，金属涂料色泽明亮，勇敢地隔着墨镜晃了liam的眼，问题立刻出现：他感到一阵眩晕。或许是正常生理反应，但他跑过无数次国内航班，从没晕过机。

脑子犯迷糊时日光就变得很温柔，仿佛于心不忍。曼彻斯特东边旧城区有块高地，工业革命时很多山头被推平通路，又有很多被轰开采矿，这山坡因无特色得以存留。湖区的某个儿子在那儿开垦地盘，势力极其微弱，满打满算仅够灌溉一英亩。但即使是这也没用武之地。liam有年在旧收音机里听静静的顿河，离他们最近的水在未干的酒瓶里，酒瓶躺在liam手边，liam倒在noel脚边，眯着眼从电流声中欣赏乐曲。春天他们去坡上，头顶饱满的假云，水把脚伸进土壤，又将山坡连根拔起，草皮柔软如在美国的此时此地。

他更眩晕，noel到达比他要早，两个混混惯常的探路行为。双行道式的登机架使其他人能轻易越过停在半路的liam往下走，路过他如同路过一级未放好的阶梯或者扶手的凸起。liam靠残存的理智呼救，而其他想法已无力侵袭。

助理取过行李等在下面，很久，终于按捺不住爬回去。liam正被扶着下来——实际这动作找不出个确切词语能描述，安保人员紧紧挟着他的胳膊。飞机投下巨大的阴影，风浪平息，咖啡泼在liam脸上，又闷又热，肮脏如一种令人作呕的液体；外衣披挂在身，助理差点以为那是被吞入鱼腹的上帝。

他们乘车去最近的一家诊所，歪打正着获得一位心理医生。长途跋涉滋生的疲倦已转成抱怨，liam开始嘚瑟。但医生如the third degree的问询让他很不舒服，所以嘚瑟重又收敛回去。医生记录几张病历，由盘问获取信息的速度很快，不过他在同时对liam的行为表示完全不满，“你不配合，别摆这种笨拙的傲慢。”

在这里我们要明确两件事，liam很配合，有问必答，如果96年有patient patient award，那理应奖给他；再一个是他并不笨拙，除去奇怪的遣词造句与浓重口音，其余没什么可挑剔。他思路极有条理，从情况发生时逆推，缘由，更深一步追溯，真诚地坦露心扉。不过医生坚决定性，“来这儿就别再炫耀跟摆神气。”

这是让人气极反笑的时刻，liam知道有个心理学观点是“一个人终其一生的努力就是整合他在幼年时已形成的性格”。他的幼年充满不幸，然而纵使暴雨倾盆也总有些许用处。黑夜的裂口，闪电混杂雷鸣，势如破竹地摧毁。某些时刻他干劲十足地策划一场谋杀，不过以liam可怜又尚未发育完全的蜥蜴脑来说，他无法理解自己父亲的行径有多恶劣（尽管在那个时代这稀松平常）。必须承认缺失的管教使他的认知产生某种错误，应对社会的能力受损：二者相辅相成。但实际他只在做一个现代意义上的成年人上不够格，可这也没什么大不了。以他童真至今的目光回顾那些日子，他和noel在田野上奔跑，荒草丛中捉迷藏。过去闪闪发光，像遗落的包裹与包裹里的乳酪。

当一个人永远保持童真时，他热烈而纯粹，对生活持有一种激情，且难以长久注视所遭受的痛苦。liam没法炫耀自己高尚，出名后他们被大众投以注目礼，let me alone在不经意间以玩笑形式掷地，没什么效果。他和noel在混乱的生活中维持有序，外力却硬要再造一套秩序，真正混乱的节奏。剩的只有过去的快乐，所幸快乐的日子永在照耀，不曾失去。

liam想起自己写songbird，背景是国王的夜莺，老套的故事，耳边却是沙沙的电流声。昨日重现，窗外是曼彻斯特四点的清晨，noel抖一点烟灰落上他的背。那时智慧如鲠在喉，他伸长脖子，看见太阳正从黑色烟囱后露出明亮一角。

他忽然很想念noel，就用美国诊所的座机呼叫，告知对方自己打算返回曼彻斯特——确切来说是决定而非打算。情谊不能匹敌多年相处养成的习惯，liam的解释含糊其辞，noel由没搞明白到暴跳如雷前后只用三秒。电话线上的怒气liam也不能接受。他没有野心，更不计较损失，理所应当认为这争吵与以往任何一次并无分别。

挂下电话，铃鼓手脑子里响开一声前奏，新曲子，已经自动配好起始一句歌词，“here is a song”很短的一句，brief还是relief让人分不清。Liam把这句记在病历卡背面，要过太久它才会真的变成“a song”,异常糟糕的推演，不过“a cloudburst doesn't last all day”这是乔治哈里森教他的，那么这是哪一首歌？

半小时后他结束咨询，站在门口等车回机场，同时尽力搜索那歌名。医生狂奔出来，一边追一边骂。病人傲慢无礼且丢三落四，病历和配药都没带走——即使付了钱。liam注意到呼喊，于是转过身去，恍惚间重回多年以前，他不耐烦地被母亲带去行坚信礼。钟声震荡，显得教堂很寂静。神父十分忠诚，温和而有耐心。

他说，愿您从不停滞不前，但心灵永远年轻。


End file.
